


In the End

by isleyren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo Lives, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Rey (Star Wars), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Han Solo - Freeform, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Leia organa - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Praise Kink, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Universe, Submissive Ben Solo, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleyren/pseuds/isleyren
Summary: Rey’s ultimate goal was always clear. Follow in her grandfather’s footsteps, become Dark Lady of the Sith. The power she held was unparalleled, sparking fear in not only her enemies but her inferiors. Her path towards her goal is clear, nothing in the way. That is until he appears.Ben was content with his life, he had a loving family, friends who always had his back, fought for a cause that was close to his heart. His life was simple in his eyes, but he would soon realize that the power he held would become vital in bringing balance back to the force, only complicating his life with the appearance of her.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description  
> Rey is a commander in the First Order, powerful and feared. She was taken from her parents at a young age, trained in the ways of the Dark Side. She trained under her grandfather, Emperor Palpatine, with one goal in mind; to become Dark Lady of the Sith. Her natural pull to the Dark Side and her power made her the most powerful commander in the First Order, feared by many. But there is something else that has yet to be awoken; something that would take someone special.   
> Ben is the youngest Skywalker, continuing the family legacy. He trained under his uncle, Luke, training as one of the new generation of Jedi. He had the love and compassion of his mother, known among his friends as the selfless kind, always making sure others are taken care of. He also had the tenacity and leadership skills of his mother but was also much like his father. The independent and smuggler spirit alive and well inside of him. Despite his family, he never believed he would ever amount to much in the war, but little did he know he would become a very important peace in bringing balance back to the force. 
> 
> Disclaimer  
> This is in the Star Wars Universe but it’s somewhat of an au, there will be some differences so if you ever see something and think “that wouldn’t be in the universe” it’s because it wouldn’t, I simply added it to complete the story that I created.   
> This is an enemies to lovers trope with lots of plot. I wanted to create a real story behind Rey and Ben and their developing relationship. My idea behind it was what if Rey had been found by Palpatine and Ben was still a part of the alliance. I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Warnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter as needed.

Rey stood there, adorned in black, her saber strapped to her hip.

“We need to finish this soon.” She said through gritted teeth, her frustration nearly taking over her senses, but she was able to maintain her composure.

Her breathing was heavy, the dark and wet atmosphere causing her hair to stick to her face, as she held her strong stance. Her eyes were on the figure in front of her, unmoving.

“Be patient, child.” The voice echoed through the large space.

“He’s too strong, Luke has trained him well.” Rey said as her hand ran along the hilt of her saber, the metal cool under her touch. Anger and frustration coursed through her veins. She felt like she was losing her grip on the future she had planned for, trained her whole life for, just because of a mere boy.

“I won’t accept defeat.” Her words were barely above a whisper, the speech mostly to herself.

“This is your destiny, Rey.” The figure moved closer to her. Rey looked up from the ground to watch, her posture straightening out to appear calmer and more collected than she felt in that moment.

She knew how to control her emotions well enough to appear unphased, immovable. But her mind ran rampant with the strong desire to destroy her enemy, destroy the Skywalker boy before he even had the chance to tear her goal from her grasp. She needed the distraction, the obstacle out of her way. He was no good, and she knew that well. But something held her back, stopped her whenever she had the perfect opportunity, and she wasn’t sure why.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by the voice echoing once more, much closer to her now.

“I can see your mind; I can see how he has become a distraction.” The voice mused.

“No.” Rey responded, too quickly. “No.” She composed herself. “He is not a distraction, simply a small obstacle.” She said it more for herself, in an attempt to convince herself that he was nothing more than an obstacle, a test to demonstrate how powerful she really was.

She was not going to let him take over her mind.

Although she would soon realize how difficult that would be.

“You will become—” The voice continued to speak, but Rey was no longer listening. Something else had drawn her attention away.

She felt the pull before she saw him. Everything around her becoming quiet, distant.

Rey turned her head, her gaze meeting his. She froze, realizing who stood before her. She knew that he couldn’t see her surroundings, but she was terrified that the figure before her would realize his presence before she could cut the connection short.

She watched as Ben took a step closer.

That was when something inside of her snapped.

_Ben_

She called out his name through the bond, a small smile tugging at her lips. In that moment she realized she loved him. She realized what her true destiny was. She had fought so long to become what she had been trained for, what her grandfather had wanted her to become. She had that goal in mind, never letting anyone get in the way, but then Ben came along. He pulled down her walls, showing her what family truly meant, showing her how it felt to be cared for.

There was also the undeniable connection they shared, the ability to communicated like no other.

It was clear what this was, that it was no typical connection, that it was much more.

She watched as Ben froze in his place, realizing the change in her as well. His smile was wide, his eyes bright.

She turned her head abruptly back to the figure in front of her. She could see the anger rise on his face, soon turned to pure delight as his lips curved into a disgusting and demonic smile.

“A dyad in the Force.” The figure mused. “Unseen for generations.”

She watched as he reached in hands out towards her and Ben.

She quickly raised her hands, summoning all of her power and strength. She knew what would happen if she killed him, she knew the consequences, but she had to do this.

She had to save Ben.


	2. Dreams

Rey glanced between her parents, confused at the emotions they were displaying. Their movements were quick as they threw their belongings into bags.

“Come here.” Her mother said warmly, placing her hand around Rey’s small arm.

“What’s happening mommy?” Rey was scared, not sure why her parents seemed so worried.

“We need to get you out of here baby.” Her father knelt down next to her mother, his hand caressing her cheek.

Rey began to cry.

“Don’t cry sweetheart.” Her mother pulled her into a hug. “Everything will be okay.”

Her mother pulled back, looking deeply into her eyes. “Let’s go, okay sweetheart?”

Rey nodded, still not sure what was happening.

Her parents grabbed the bags they had packed, rushing out of the house and to the ship that sat at the back of the house they had lived in since Rey was born.

Rey looked back at the house, not wanting to leave. Everything she knew was at that house. She was young, not venturing out of the house much. She was scared about what the galaxy around her held.

She followed along behind her parents as they made their way to the ship.

Rey’s mother placed her down on a bench near the back of the ship, sitting with her and holding her close, rocking back and forth to comfort Rey’s cries.

Her mother continued this until the ship landed once again, still on the same planet but far away from where the place they inhabited for years.

Rey was picked up and carried out, greeted by people she had never seen before. Her eyes widened as she was placed on her feet, her mother pushing her forward and towards the strangers.

One of the strangers, a species she didn’t recognize, stepped forward and reached out for her. She tried to run away from him, but he grasped her arm tightly, pulling her towards him.

Rey didn’t pay much attention to what happened next, only screaming out for her parents, her eyes full of tears. She was terrified, not wanting her parents to leave.

All she felt was confusion as she watched her parents ship leave, not realizing how they were attempting to save her. An effort that would be in vain.

-

She swung her saber, it coming straight towards his head, but he blocked it with his own.

“Fuck you.” She spat, not angry with him but rather at herself.

He only laughed. “You’re not focused enough, Rey.”

She sighed as she dropped her saber, sighing loudly. She turned around, walking towards the side of the room.

“I don’t know why my mind can’t focus.” She brought her gaze back up, meeting his eyes.

“You’ll eventual figure it out.” He placed his hand on her shoulder. “You’re still young.”

“You’re right.” She dropped her gaze again, staring at the hilt in her hand.

Kiaro had been a friend to her, a mentor, instructing her on everything she needed to know to achieve her role as the future Supreme Leader. He was like a father to her. She was glad to have someone like that, ever since her parents abandoned her as a child.

Her grandfather had found her on Jakku, taking her out of the hands of the junk traders and to a planet that was dark, the polar opposite of the planet she grew up on.

She was still terrified, so many things happening in the span of two days. Her life was falling apart and as a small child nothing was making sense to her.

She was then transferred to another planet, surrounded by people in uniforms who were cold and harsh to her. They were different from the kindness and love that her parents had given her, but she simply assumed that this is what most people were like, how she should act.

She became cold quickly, not caring about others. Her early teen years were spent training anyway``, so there was no time to find friends.

Her days were full of training. Her first days on the planet, she sat through lessons filled with history. Learning about the Empire, the Emperor, the Force, the Sith, and much more.

She found it all so fascinating. The power that these people held, the fear they instilled in people. She felt at home in this place, despite it being so different from her first years in this galaxy. There was something that felt comfortable for her, something that drew her in.

In her early teen years, she began to train in different forms of combat. She had much to learn, her motions to large, not concise nor quick enough to cause a killing blow, or at least that’s how Kiaro explained it. She trained with a saber that was given to her, not hers just yet, something that would soon come when she was ready to build and wield her own personal saber.

She trained for years, her abilities and skill with a saber growing tremendously. She now felt much more comfortable in battle, despite the fact that she had never experienced it before. That was something she was shielded from at first, an order from her grandfather. He didn’t want her out there until he knew she was ready. She hated it; didn’t understand why he did that. She knew she could handle herself, wanting desperately to gain the experience.

Despite fighting and begging for years to go into a real battle, Kiaro still denied her the chance. He explained to her that battles were nothing like what she had thought. There wasn’t much hand to hand, or rather saber to saber, fighting occurring. She still had much to learn before she could ever help fight against the resistance, able to finally take over the galaxy.

When she reached the age of 17, she began to learn how to fly. It started out with small lessons, learning to fly around the base, never going far. She mastered the tie fighter quickly, something that again came natural to her.

Kiaro would always joke about how she was meant to be there, her destiny clearly pointing towards her becoming a commander one day. Little did her know that _was_ her destiny, that it _was_ what she was born to do.

She was a Palpatine after all.

She would never forget the day when she finished all of her training.

Kiaro had shown her how to build her saber. She decided to make it unique, just like her; something that would make her stand out.

She remembered the amazed look on Kiaro’s face as he took in the hilt. It was beautiful in her eyes, the hilt shining in the artificial lights of the room.

Her smile widened as she ignited the saber, the sound of the double-blade igniting filing the silence.

She felt powerful as the wielded it. She couldn’t wait to fulfill her destiny.

The next day, she had been summoned to see her grandfather.

It made sense, now that she was done, she would have to speak with him. She would need to learn more about her new role.

-

She flew by herself to Exegol, her new ship flying effortlessly through the maze to arrive at her destination. Her new helmet was placed on her head, fitting perfectly and matching with her new clothes. Ever since she had finished her training, there was a clear need to change many things, one being her wardrobe. She didn’t want to look like a teenage girl anymore, she wanted to look like the Sith she was about to become.

She landed her ship, stepping out into the now familiar planet, no longer bothered by the harsh wind nor the darkness that surrounded her.

She had been there many times, talking with her grandfather throughout the years about her progress and when she would be ready. And the most important of all, what her future held.

She glanced around the large space as she made her way towards the throne that her grandfather filled.

She kneeled in front of him.

“Rise, child.” His voice echoed through the large space.

She rose, her gaze rising as well.

She watched as he made her way towards him, the large robotic arm carrying him.

“Grandfather.” She greeted him.

“You are finally ready, my child.” He reached his hands out to her. “It is your time to take your first position, to start your journey towards the end.”

She couldn’t help but smile. She knew what that end was, and she couldn’t wait to finally reach it.

“What would you like me to do, grandfather?”

She could see his mouth curve into a smile, the rest of his face hidden by the hood of his cloak.

He turned his head, her gaze following his.

She watched as six men clothed in all black with matching helmets to hers walked out.

They all strode up to her, placing themselves in a circle around her, still several feet away from her.

“These are the Knights of Ren.” Her grandfather said as he looked around at the men. “They now belong to you.”

She nodded at him, once again looking at the six men.

They each had their own weapons, each similar but so different from the other.

She smiled at them deviously. She felt like the Empress she was meant to become.

She lifted her chin, using her body language to exude power.

“Thank you, grandfather.”

-

Rey woke up suddenly. Her breathing was heavy as she glanced around the dark room.

She reached over and turned on one of the lights.

The man next to her groaned, turning over to cover his face with his pillow.

She looked down at him, her eyes still wide from her dream. Or was it a nightmare? She wasn’t sure.

It felt so real as she pulled herself out of the bed, making her way to the bathroom.

She walked into the small room, shutting the door behind her. Her eyes squinted in protest as she switched the light on, taking a moment for her vision to adjust before she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

She looked exhausted, totally drained. The dark circles under her eyes only growing. She groaned as her hands reached up, rubbing harshly at her face as if she could rub away the dark circles and the stress that brought them on.

This dream wasn’t new. She had been having it for a few weeks now, each night slightly different.

There was always a man, younger, possibly around her age, but she couldn’t see his face. She could only see the dark brown clothing he wore, the leather jacket hugging his frame, the tan pants emphasizing him toned legs. The clothing was similar to a resistance fighter but somehow different. His onyx hair swaying slightly in the wind created by her subconscious. There were no emblems, nothing unique about him appearance. Nothing to indicate who the man was.

Other than the slight flow of his hair, nothing else about him moved or seemed real. Maybe he was also a figment of her imagination. But it all felt too real. He _had_ to be real.

There was nothing else the first night she saw him. Nothing but him standing there. The next added more. He lifted his arm in her direction, the last thing before she woke up. The next he unfurled his fingers, reaching towards her. More actions being slowly added each night she saw him.

But this night was different. He had added another action, but this time he spoke. He spoke to her in a calming, soothing tone. It was something she had never heard from anyone before, with the exception of her parents. It was a loving tone, something that was saved for those who held a significant role in a person’s life. So why did this faceless man hold that same tone?

_You’re not alone_.

He had practically whispered, but that wasn’t what had Rey waking up in a panic, her body doused in sweat.

It was what came next, after his words, that startled her.

Her subconscious had been focused on the man’s hand as it reached out for her, but at his words, she glanced up. She had been expecting to be met with a blur, his face still unable to be seen. But she was wrong.

His face was clear as day, his eyes focused solely on her, awaiting her reaction.

Everything in her mind paused, focusing solely on his features. His amber eyes meeting hers with a familiarity, like he knew exactly who she was. His light skin shining in the pale light of her dream. As he tilted his head, she could see the barely visible sunspots that adorned his face.

The man before her was beautiful, she couldn’t help but hope he was real and not just a figment of her imagination.

_Take my hand_.

He had said to her, her eyes still glued to his face. That was when it happened, this sudden pull. Her body was pulled forward, towards the man, but he was gone, disappeared into thin air. She felt like she was being suffocated, but somehow found all of the answers to the lingering questions she had pushed down for years.

But she woke. Her body had woken from the dream, confusion filling her mind.

And now she was here, staring at her exhausted and thin body in the florescent light of her chamber bathroom.

She splashed water on her face, hoping that it would wake her up, get her back in the right head space.

But it didn’t help. Her mind was still on the man and why he spoke those words to her.

She took a deep breath in, realizing what she had to do.

She had to find him, had to remove the distraction before it got too big, got in the way of her ultimate goal.

She walked out of the bathroom, switching off the light as she made her way to her closet. She threw on her regular garb, a black sleeveless tunic with red stitching, wrapped arm bands that ran the length of her entire arms, stopping at her mid bicep. Once she slid the arm bands on, she threw on the matching pants and black boots. Lastly, she threw on the helmet that sat in its own special place. As it snapped on, she let out a long exhale, preparing herself fully for what lied ahead.

She strutted out of the closet and towards the blast doors leading into the corridor. She left the man behind, him probably still sound asleep, as she made her way to the command center. She knew there wouldn’t be many people there at this hour, but she also knew that one of the generals was most likely awake as well, none of them having reasonable sleep schedules.

As she stepped into the command center, everyone seemingly froze, except for her least favorite general.

General Hux.

He slowly turned around; his hands clasped behind his back. He gave her a smile, but it wasn’t full of happiness but rather hate, or at least hate he was attempting to conceal.

She rolled her eyes under her helmet as she walked towards him, confidence radiating off of her with every single step.

Everyone on the Finalizer respected her, feared her, except for Hux. He didn’t seem to care at all who she was or how much power she held. She did like the challenge, but when she wasn’t well rested and already on edge, she didn’t appreciate his lack of respect.

She stopped next to him, his green-blue eyes still boring holes into her helmet. She glanced up at him, meeting his eyes, even though he couldn’t tell, and taking in his appearance. He somehow looked well rested. His fire red hair slicked back nicely, not a single hair out of place. He looked like he had been up for hours, or at least took hours to get ready, he was a little too self-absorbed for her taste.

She let out a small sigh as she turned to face forward.

“Status update?” She asked him, her voice radiating authority. She was the Commander after all.

“Normal.” He responded, his voice high and annoying as usual. “The Supreme Leader had requested to see you.”

Of course, Snoke had most likely sensed the odd dreams she had been having, probably wanting to discover what they all meant. She wasn’t ready to face that reality just yet, not with Snoke. She needed to learn on her own first.

“We need to change course.”

“Why?” Hux turned to her, his eyes wide, face contorted in confusion and judgement.

“Just do as I say.” She spat back, her stance never faltering, her eyes still straight forward.

“And why should I listen to you?”

She turned to him finally. “Either you have them change course and get your troopers ready, or I’ll be speaking to Snoke about how you disrespected a superior officer. You know how he hates when people disrespect his prodigy.” She smiled under her mask, knowing the exact words to get Hux to listen to her orders.

He glared at her, before turning, doing exactly as she asked.

She smirked to herself as she turned and walked out of the command shuttle.

She may have not been exactly sure where she was heading, but that little tug deep in her gut somehow felt like it could guide her, show her the answers to every question she ever had, every question that ate away at her, every question she had pushed deep down hoping never to see again.

But they were all coming back, all about to be answered, she was sure of it.

And she would find that man, the man who she felt would know the answers, be the answer.

That small tug kept getting stronger, kept pulling her towards him. She now knew he was real, knew she had to find him, had to see him.

He would be the answer and the distraction.


	3. More

Ben watched through narrow eyes as Chewie thought out his next move. Ben was always much better at chess than Chewie, but he always like to give Chewie a chance, make the game more interesting.

And that exactly what he was doing. Making it appear like he was worried that Chewie would win, beat him. But he knew exactly how he would win. Easily.

That was until their game got interrupted.

The Falcon shook as they landed. Safely arriving at the resistance base.

Before Ben could say anything, Chewie flipped the game off and stood up, walking away.

Ben grumbled as he followed suit.

Ben’s father, Han, walked out of the cockpit to meet the other two, not saying anything as he slid the door open.

“After you, kid.” Han said before waving his hand, a motion to let Ben know to exit. Ben smiled at his father, nodding in thanks, before making his way down the ramp and into the sunlight that radiated warmth onto the small Resistance base along the outer rim.

Ben glanced around, taking in the camp. There wasn’t much to see, more of it underground, but it was still small. It was the perfect place for the General and her family to stay hidden, especially with the newest threat to the galaxy.

Rey.

A girl who had shown up seemingly out of nowhere. They all knew what she was capable of, hearing stories from other Resistance fighters and others they had come in contact with while on their missions. She was powerful, more powerful than anyone that the Resistance had ever dealt with, well that is except Palpatine, but he was long dead.

She was the girl that was on everyone’s minds these days, especially Ben’s mother, General Leia Organa.

Speaking of his mother, as soon as been stepped off the ramp, there she was, pulling him into an embrace.

“How did everything go? Any news from Maz?” His mother’s soft voice hid the concern well, but Ben could see it in her eyes.

“Nothing new, which is good, I guess?” He smiled reassuring at her.

His mother was much shorter than him, Ben getting his height from his father, but he got his smile and warm demeanor from his mother. She was a kind woman, but also knew when to take the lead, to become the strong leader they all needed. That’s what made her the best in Ben’s opinion, even if he may have been a little bias.

Leia smiled back. “Let’s hope.”

Leia dropped her hands from Ben’s arm as Chewie and Han stepped out and stood next to them.

Leia greeted them both as Ben stepped away, making his way back to his tent.

As he stepped into the row of tents, one of Ben’s best friend came barreling towards him.

“Ben!” The man shouted as he crashed into him, arms wrapping around Ben’s large frame.

“Finn.” Ben said back, a low laugh escaping him.

“Sorry Ben, I told him not to.” Said Ben’s other best friend who was walking behind, shaking his head at Finn.

Finn only laughed as he let go of Ben and embraced the other man.

“You know I’m a terrible listener, Poe.” He said as he placed an obnoxious kiss on Poe’s cheek.

Ben made a disgusted noise as the two others simply laughed, eventually letting go of each other to face Ben once again.

“So how was your little mission?” Finn asked, a smile still bright on his face.

“Uneventful.” Ben said, his eyes scanning the array of tents as if he were looking for someone.

“Per usual.” Poe stated.

“Still mad my dad didn’t let you fly the Falcon again?” Ben joked.

Poe’s expression was not amused as he responded.

“No.” He shot at Ben. “But…” His tone completely changed as he hesitated with his next words. “Do you think your dad would _ever_ let me fly it?” He asked.

Ben shrugged, a wide smile crossing his face.

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

Ben clapped his hands on one shoulder of each man before he turned, still looking for a specific person.

His smile reappeared on his face as he watched the exact person he was looking for running towards him.

Her blonde hair was flowing in the wind, bouncing with each step she took. Her brown clothing and boots matched his, but she somehow always seemed more put together than he ever was, a flaw of Ben’s really. Her wide smile mirrored his as she finally reached him, wrapping her arms around him and she stood on her toes to leave a small peek on his lips.

“I’m so glad you’re back.” She murmured on his lips.

He pulled her in closer, kissing her deep. He hummed on her lips as he felt her shutter in his arms. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, hoping she would understand and part her lips for him, which she soon did. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, loving the taste of her. He loved kissing her, holding her, but Ben was never someone to form a solid attachment with a woman, that he made perfectly clear with her.

“Eww.” Ben laughed against her lips as he heard Poe speak and Finn pretend to gag.

He slowly drew away from the woman in his arms as he turned back to his friends.

“When I walk away, that usually means the conversation is over.” He laughed as he spoke.

Poe glanced at the woman then back at Ben before he spoke.

“We know, dumbass. We wanted to inform you of a meeting being held in 5 minutes, so move your ass and follow us. Sorry you don’t have time to release your tension before.” Poe waved at the woman, her laugh causing him to break his act for a moment.

“Sorry, Mia.” Poe shrugged as he turned back to Ben. “Follow us.”

Ben nodded before turning back to Mia. He gave her a short but deep kiss before dropping his hand from her waist and following Poe and Finn into the largest tent on the base. The tent where all the important meetings go down.

And where he had learned about Rey, the first woman he could never get out of his head.

-

“There’s been some kind of broadcast, through the force.” Leia was speaking to the small group of people surrounding the table that was placed in the center of the tent. “I’ve sensed it, Luke sensed it, Ben has sensed it.”

It was true. Ben had sensed something a few days before. Something terrible was about to happen, and somehow Palpatine was the reason behind it, was still operating everything behind the scenes, despite his current situation of no longer being alive.

That was why they had gone to Maz, to see if she had heard anything about it, if people in her tavern had talked about it.

But there was nothing. She had heard nothing, but she knew that this wasn’t a good sign. A conclusion he had some to as well.

“We believe Palpatine is behind whatever is to come next.”

Ben heard gasps from those who filled the space, everyone shocked by how unusual this was.

“How is that even possible?” He turned to Poe whose eyes were wide with confusion and fear.

“We’re not sure yet.” Leia responded, her tone warm and reassuring, wanting to comfort her companions. “We still have a lot to learn, but we are already planning another attack.” She turned to Ben. “Are you prepared?” She asked him.

He nodded, still not sure if he was totally prepared for what he had instore for himself.

He was a trained pilot, a skilled one too, nearly better than his uncle and father. He was also trained as a Jedi under his uncle Luke, although never becoming one himself. Despite that, he was still skilled, could still wield a lightsaber and was strong with the Force.

He was a trained fighter, and one of the best fighters in the Resistance. And his best friend Poe was the best pilot, and Finn, he was a skilled fighter just like Ben. Although Finn wasn’t as strong with the Force as Ben, he was still one of the best students of Luke’s.

As a trio, they seemed unstoppable.

But they were never held up against whatever the First Order had planned. That was especially true if they were going in blind.

That was why him, Poe, and Finn planned on infiltrating the Finalizer, the First Order’s command ship. It was a risky mission, but it would provide them with good information. Leia had been opposed at first, but she soon gave in. She still wasn’t fond of the plan, but she knew how capable the three were, so despite her fears, she agreed to it.

That was as long as they all showed her the plan they laid out instead of winging it like they usually did.

“Good.” She said, responding to Ben’s nonverbal reply. She then turned back to Poe and Finn standing next to him.

“Stick to the plan.” She warned them. “I don’t want something going terribly wrong.”

She then turned to Ben, her eyes softening.

“And I can’t afford to lose any of you.” Ben smiled back, his cheeks heating and turning red at the embarrassment he felt. He loved his mother, loved how much she cared, but he was also like his father. He didn’t enjoy fluffy moments in front of many others.

He also hated when others were reminded of who he was. He always hated the fact that others treated him so nice, clearly faking niceties, just because of who he was. He never wanted any special treatment, he just wanted to grow up like everyone else. He wanted to have to prove himself. He wanted to feel like he rightly earned what he had, not like he was given it.

He loved his family dearly, but there were always times he just wanted to be a nobody. Times he just wanted to be like everyone else.

As the meeting ended, Ben turned to make his way back to his tent, secretly hoping that Mia would already be there. He definitely needed to release his tension now. The sooner the better.

But before he could continue walking, he was stopped by Poe.

“What’s the matter with you?” Poe asked, his tone seemingly frustrated and annoyed, but his eyes full of concern.

“Nothing.” Ben shook his head. “Why?”

“I don’t know…” Poe started, searching for the right words. “You seem a little, I don’t know, tense, worried.”

Ben let out a small laugh. “I am tense.” He spoke. “Now if you don’t mind, I have a plan to release that tension.”

Poe’s expression contorted to one of disgust. “Too much man, too much.” He said.

Ben laughed again as he stepped past Poe.

“Don’t you have someone you’re supposed to be seeing too? Or did you forget about that boyfriend of yours?” Ben shot back as he walked away.

He heard Poe grumble something under his breathe, and he could have sworn that Poe sent a less than loving gesture at his back, but Ben didn’t care. It was just their usual banter.

Poe and Ben had been friends for years, having grown up together. They were inseparable as kids. They always played together, always had the same interests. They had learned to fly together as well. Poe was Ben’s closest friend, and one of the only people Ben could trust with his life. They never really showed true affection, but that was the kind of friendship they had, and the kind of people they were.

Ben smiled as he thought about how great of friends he had, the worry about the mission slowly fading from his mind as he finally reached his tent.

He peaked inside, realizing that Mia was sound asleep already.

It was still fairly early in the night, but the sun had already gone down, and he was sure that she had a long day of training and teaching.

Mia was a fighter first, as were they all, but she had a passion for teaching. The young ones at the base were few and far between, but they were still there, still in need of a teacher. And that was Mia. She helped them with basic things, reading and writing, and also with the more practical things such as fighting and self-defense.

She always woke up and early, and most nights would stay up late, making sure everything was well prepared for them. She was a genuinely good and kind person. That was what attracted Ben to her. Well, that and her stunning looks.

He stepped into the tent, lowering himself on the thin and portable, and uncomfortable, mattress that rested on the ground.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush against his torso.

He began to pepper kisses along her shoulder and neck as he heard her mumble, a sign of her waking up.

“Hi.” She murmured, her voice rough with exhaustion.

“Hi.” He whispered back.

She turned herself in his grip, her face now in front of his. She placed a lingering kiss on his lips, her hands on the side of his face.

He pulled her closer, moving so that he could hover over her, but she pulled away.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I’m so exhausted.”

He smiled down at her. “That’s okay.” He whispered back. “You never have to apologize for that.” He said before he gave her another short kiss before resting back on his side still facing her.

He could see her little smile widen in the dark as he eyes began to feel heavy from exhaustion, his vision soon going dark as he was lulled into a deep sleep still in his dirty clothes from the day.

-

Ben’s body shot up, being awoken immediately. His breathing was heavy, his body covered in sweat, but not from the heat of still being in his clothes, from something else, from the dream he just had.

A woman. A thread. A soft tug. And then another tug, a harder one.

He didn’t see who the woman was, but the tug felt so real, too real.

Like there was someone, a real person, on the other side, trying to find him.

He wasn’t sure what it was, but it terrified him. He couldn’t tell why just yet, but a growing feeling in his gut told him that this would create a mix of pure happiness as well as destruction and heartbreak.

He had never felt such strong emotions before. It was so new to him.

As he gathered himself, he turned to Mia, relieved to see her still sound asleep. Her even breathing calming him as he watched.

He then turned forward once again, eyeing the opening between the tent flaps.

He stood up, pushing the tent flaps to the side and straightening out to his full height as he stood in the dark night, a small gust of wind giving life to his hair, good bumps appearing on his skin.

The air was refreshing, calming, but the lingering fear and feeling of his dream never left as he began to walk.

He had a terrible fear that something was about to happen, that none of these people would rest well tonight.

He didn’t sense any real danger, or rather he didn’t sense that they were too late, that they had run out of time. Rather he sensed that _he himself_ was in danger, was being hunted. He knew that this dream was too unique, too specific to be just another dream.

There was definitely something amiss.

He finally reached the large tent. It was eerily quiet as he entered, but he loved the quiet, it didn’t bother him, rather it calmed him.

He walked towards what he came for, blasters, two of them to be exact. He placed on his hip, opposite his saber, and the other he strapped onto his back.

If something was going to happen tonight, he wanted to be prepared.

He then stepped out of the tent, heading towards where he knew his parents were. But he stopped in his tracks as he looked up to the sky.

He was too late. The First Order was already here.

His eyes widened before he glanced away, breaking into an all-out sprint as he shouted for people to wake up. People were stepping out of their tents, eyes widening as they froze, realizing what was happening.

Ben ran, pushing past the feeling of tiredness that threatened to make his legs give out from underneath him, but he had to make it to his parents’ tent.

He finally made it, barging in to wake them up.

They were both confused, looking at him like he was crazy.

“You have to wake up.” Ben said through shallow breaths.

“What?” He father grumbled.

“The First Order.” Ben took a deep breathe. “They’re here.”

“Shit.” Han said as he pushed himself up, throwing on his clothes and following Ben back out into the night, Leia following not far behind.

Ben ran and ran, his parents behind him but not able to keep his pace, back towards where the ship had just landed.

Thankfully it was small, therefore he believed they could easily handle it.

But he watched as the one person he never expected to show up stepped out from the ship and onto the dirt and dust that was now flying, aggravated by the ships that had just landed.

She glanced around, looking for someone, as her eyes finally locked with him. He watched helplessly as a small smirk appeared on her face.

She began to walk towards him, her intention clear, to find him.

That’s when he realized. That woman, that tether.

It was his connection with the most powerful woman in the galaxy.

Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying reading this so far! As you can probably tell, the chapter go between Ben and Rey's perspectives, but I won't be rewriting the events that occur from both perspectives, only little mentions when necessary. 
> 
> I love you all so much and thank you so much for reading!!


	4. A New Plan

Rey stepped off of the command shuttle. Her eyes shot immediately to him. To the man in her dream. The light freckle-covered skin, dark hair, and wide amber eyes that she had seen so clearly the night before. He stood in front of her in all his glory.

But he didn’t have the same sympathetic look that she had seen so well, so vividly. The look that would be engrained in her mind forever, much to her dismay.

Rather, he looked purely terrified.

His eyes were wide, and he was frozen in his place, she didn’t have to use the Force to hold him there. His own fear did that for her.

There was much chaos surrounding her, but that wasn’t her worry at the moment. Her eyes remained locked on him as she moved closer, the chaos surrounding her blurred out by her pure rage, her need to rid herself of such a distraction. And that little tether that pulled them together, the tug that she somehow couldn’t escape.

She took step after step, closing the distance between them.

Her plan was to grab him, question him for valuable information against the Resistance, and then dump him somewhere. All she needed, and wanted, to do was to rid herself of that stupid tug, of that little and constant nagging in the back of her mind.

But those plans were about to change, and soon.

Rey’s gaze finally left him as she heard a name being yelled out, stopping in her tracks.

“Ben!” The girl shouted, her long blonde hair pulled into a braid that was flowing behind her, swinging with each step she took, each step closer to the man.

_Ben_.

That was his name. It somehow sounded so familiar. But Rey couldn’t quite place it.

“Ben!” The girl shouted again, her arms pumping rapidly as she pulled herself towards him.

Rey raised her hand, stopping the girl in her tracks. The girl’s eyes widened as her body stopped suddenly, a small buzz surrounding her.

“Ben!” The girl shouted again, tears now forming in her eyes.

Rey kept her hand raised, not that she really needed to, and looked back to Ben.

He was still looking right at Rey, not moving.

Rey then dropped her hand all while keeping the girl in place.

The girl kept calling out Ben’s name, each becoming more pathetic and weak.

Rey made her final approach to Ben, easily able to walk up to him thanks to the troopers and Knights currently surrounding her, protecting her.

She raised a hand, causing Ben to become unconscious. She watched him as his limp body fell to the ground, a small thud echoing from the dirt beneath him.

Rey nodded towards one of the Knights to help her.

Ushar, her right-hand man, walked up to her.

“Let’s get him back to the ship.” She said before turning around and walking back to the command shuttle. She heard a grunt behind her as Ushar knelt down to pick up Ben’s body. Ushar was a large man, a capable man, but Ben matched his size. The idea of Ushar struggling to carry Ben made Rey laugh, and that didn’t happen often.

Rey stepped onto the ramp, her boots echoing with each step.

She made her way into a separate quarter of the ship, where she knew Ushar would place Ben, she was the one who instructed him to do so after all.

Rey placed herself in the corner, watching as Ushar, aided by one of the other Knights, placed Ben in the restraints.

The restraints consisted of a table like structure, tilted so that Ben’s body could lay against it. The wrists restraints hit near Ben’s hips, clipping into place with a satisfying snap. The ankle restraints the same.

Rey nodded to the two men once they finished.

“You may leave now.” She told them.

They didn’t speak a word as they both stepped out of the small, temporary interrogation room.

Now it was the time to wake him up. To ask questions. To find out why he was in her dream, why she could so easily find him.

She slowly used the Force to lure his mind back into consciousness.

His eyes began to flutter open, his body jolting and becoming stiff as he realized where he was, who was standing in front of him.

Rey clasped her arms behind her back, her stance strong as she tilted her head to the side, her eyes dancing across his face. Not that he could notice, she did still have her mask on.

“Who are you, _Ben_?” She emphasized his name.

He didn’t answer, only trying to pull himself from the restraints once more.

“There’s no use in that.” She said, looking down to his large wrist and hand. “Not even the Force could help you with that.”

He stopped, his eyes shooting back up to her.

“I can sense how strong you are with the Force.” She continued. “Now, I’m only going to ask this one more time.” She took a step closer to him, her hands unhooking and dropping to her sides. “Who are you?”

He still didn’t respond, but she could tell how his nerves were getting the best of him. She stepped even closer, so close that her shins barely touched the edges of his boots as she stood directly in front of him.

She brought her hand up, hovering it directly in front of his face.

She began to pull memories from him. It was easy at first, simple memories of his childhood, what the Resistance base looked like. But then it got harder as she dug deeper.

Suddenly walls were up. And not walls that could be easily penetrated.

She pushed herself harder, trying to break down the walls, little grunts escaping that were being muffled by the helmet that adorned her shoulders.

She soon realized he was fighting back; he was putting those walls up.

But that didn’t stop her. She only kept pushing, kept going, until she finally found a small crumb. Something that would change her perspective.

She dropped her arm, every muscle in her body dropping all the tightness and tension that had built up from her efforts.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly ajar. She didn’t realize who this was, didn’t realize how useful he could be.

He may not have been a distraction, but rather a tool. Someone to help her accomplish her ultimate goal. Someone to rule alongside her when she would become Empress.

“You’re Ben Solo.” She said, more to herself than to him.

He looked up to her.

“And you’re Rey.” He said, his voice intending to be sarcastic, but a hint of shock came through with his words.

“You’re Vader’s grandson.”

“And?” He shot back, his defiance and determination growing by the second, fueled by her words.

She didn’t want to speak her thoughts out loud just yet, but she knew what she was going to do.

She was going to turn him, make him follow the footsteps of his grandfather just like she was doing. With their combined power and abilities, they could take over the galaxy once and for all.

Instead, she had another idea on how to handle him at the moment.

“Oh baby, I have big plans for you.” Rey smiled under mask as she turned to step out of the room but was stopped by his voice.

“Why don’t you just show your face?” He spit at her. “Should I be terrified of the creature underneath?”

The venom in his voice struck a chord in her. A tingle running up her spine as she tried to maintain her composure.

She spun quickly on her heels.

“Maybe you should be.” She spat back; her anger being modulated somewhat by her helmet.

“At least show me who you really are, especially if you’re just going to keep me here forever.” He tried harder to pull out of the restraints, grunts filling the now quiet room as he struggled against them.

“Your efforts are useless.” She told him.

He stopped; his eyes feral as he looked at her.

“Take off the fucking mask.” He said lowly, his chest heaving.

She clenched her jaw, her eyes directly on his.

She didn’t want to, didn’t want to give him that advantage of realizing she was just human, just like him, but her frustration was growing, making her irrational. That was something she was still working on.

As the frustration grew, her mind fighting back the idea died out.

So, she lifted her hands to the sides of the helmet.

It hissed as it snapped open, allowing her to pull it off. She held it at her hip as his eyes widened, realizing that she was just a woman.

She noticed something snap in him, but that wasn’t all. She suddenly felt something snap in her too.

Her breathing hitched as a warmth spread in her chest, soon taking over her entire body. It felt as if a hole had been filled, a hole she never knew existed.

She felt…different.

That teether that had pulled them together, that small tug, was no longer. But it hadn’t disappeared.

No, rather it got stronger. Now a true bond. Something that could never be broken, except by one method.

Rey took a step back, her eyes wide in shock.

She dropped her helmet as she spun around.

No, this couldn’t be happening to her. She couldn’t be tied to him forever. She didn’t need an attachment. She didn’t _want_ an attachment. Fucking one of the Knights was all she ever needed, all the ever wanted.

Now having a special bond with none other than Ben Solo. She didn’t want that kind of attachment, let alone with someone like him. She didn’t care about the power he possessed. If they were bonded, the Force choosing for them to be connected always. She didn’t know if she could afford that. If she could afford Ben Solo to be able to find her. It would work to her advantage in some ways, but would the positives outweigh the negatives? She couldn’t be sure.

And then there was the factor of his family lineage. The child of Leia Organa, the nephew of Luke Skywalker, the grandson of Darth Vader.

_Wait_.

She paused outside of the room.

_The grandson of Darth Vader._

He had the dark side in his nature.

She could make him come to dark side. Make him realize what his true nature was. An easy task, she hoped.

She began to walk again, making her way through the command shuttle, looking for the Knights.

She stopped at one room, slightly loosing balance as the shuttle finally took off.

She stepped inside, eyeing each of the Knights.

She smirked at them, something they could finally see as her face was revealed to them.

“I have a plan.”

-

Rey stood, impatiently waiting for the shuttle to land, to step back onto the Finalizer.

She began to walk down the ramp as soon as she heard it hit the ground. The Knights followed closely behind.

She didn’t make eye contact nor greet anyone as she walked by, determination in her strides.

She stepped into the command room, stopping once she finally stood in front of Hux.

Hux’s expression was smug as he turned to her. Only a small flash of surprise crossed his face, something barely visible, as he noticed her helmet was no longer on.

He had seen her many times without it, but it was something she wore often enough that when she didn’t have it on, it was a rare sight.

As he composed himself, he spoke.

“A special request, Commander?” He questioned.

“Gather troops.” She spoke. “I need you to get something for me.”

“And what would that be?” He tilted his head as he spoke.

A small smirk began to grow on Rey’s lips.

“Someone, actually.”

-

Rey paced back and forth in her quarters, the same man from the other night spread across her bed.

“Stop pacing.” He said as he finally pushed himself onto his elbows, watching her walk.

She was in more comfortable clothes, clothes she used to train in. Soft pants that clung to her legs, a loose cotton shirt that hung just past her hips, the sleeves ending at her wrists.

The man on her bed as discarded his helmet on the floor, but was still dressed in his usual attire, despite Rey’s request to discard of it before he laid down. The dirt and dust from his attire always covered her bed, and she hated it.

With her hands on her hips, she stopped, glancing over at him.

“Get off the fucking bed.” She demanded.

He remained in his spot, looking at her.

“Get. Off. The fucking. Bed.” She said through gritted teeth.

He finally obeyed, standing as he kept his eyes on her and stripped.

She rolled her eyes as she began to pace again.

When she stopped to think for another moment, think of how her plan would work, what would be the best way of going about it, large and strong hands landed on her waist.

They began to slide and lay flat along her stomach. Her hands came down to meet his, trying to push them away, but she couldn’t push away the warmth that was growing between her legs.

“Stop.” She said as she tried to remain serious, but a small laugh escaped, her own body betraying her.

“Make me.” He whispered in her ear, his breathe against her skin sending shivers down her spine.

She spun around in his grasp, her hands landing on the side of his face as she pulled him into her.

Their lips crashed together harshly, teeth clashing and tongues fighting as she began to walk forward, making him walk back.

They both stopped as he legs met the end of the bed.

She pulled her lips from his, pushing his chest so that he would fall back onto the bed. His body bounced slightly as he landed, a smile crossing her face.

He crawled back as she placed her hands and knees on the bed, crawling over him, their eyes staying connected.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

“You don’t get to say a word.” She warned as she continued to push herself onto the bed and over top of him. “You got that?”

He nodded. “Yes miss.” He tried to bite his lip, but the smile he attempted to conceal still showed.

“Good boy.” She praised him. “Such a good boy for me.”

“Aren’t I always?” He asked.

She stopped.

“Not when you disobey direct orders.”

She leaned forward and bit his lips harshly, drawing blood, a grunt, all followed by a moan as she pulled it away, letting his lips fall back as she finally let go.

“You can be a bad boy too, Ushar.”


End file.
